Cry for me
by Lincy
Summary: 1x2 13x5 Um jovem perdido conta com o apoio de um médico e seu marido. Juntos vão vencer as dores da vida. Mpreg e lemon, tome cuidado.


**Cry for me**

* * *

Essa fic possue conteúdo MPREG e Lemon. Se isso não é do seu agrado não leia e não se assuste, os demais espero que gostem! 

1x2 - 13x5  
Eventualmente 3x4

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ele se encolheu contra o vento cortante como gelo afiado a atravessar sua pele sensível, seus músculos indicavam que travariam a qualquer momento devido o esforço absurdo, quase bestial que fazia.

Seu cérebro já não tinha a mesma velocidade de raciocínio, ou seu corpo já não tinha o mesmo vigor de reação, a dor e incômodo se tornaram em poucas horas em desespero puro e genuíno. Ele olhava ao redor, estava perdido, nunca havia pisado naquele lugar frio e hostil... Sozinho em sua dor e abandono. As lágrimas lhe brotaram nos cantinhos dos olhos violetas quando uma golfada de dor o fez cair de joelhos no solo de lama, sua túnica suja e rasgada se lambuzando no charco, a trança comprida se manchando de lama. Um grito mudo irrompeu de sua garganta seca... Não queria gritar, nem chorar, nem se sentir como um bebê desamparo, mas o que fazer quando era exatamente dessa forma que se sentia?

Rapidamente um filme passou por seus olhos, e ele se perguntou como foi parar naquela situação? Como chegou àquela decadência. Era um príncipe, o mais belo e desejado do leste de Mallariam, sua terra natal e agora era só um pedinte largado à doença e frio. Mas como? Quando deixou chegar em ponto tão tenebroso?

-Eu falhei... – ele gemeu quando a dor deu uma trégua. Seus braços envoltos de forma protetora em seu estômago inchado. Trazia ali sua cria. –Eu matei a nós dois. – falou quando um frio lhe castigou. –Eu fiz o que pude por você, bebê. Livrei-te quanto pude da ira de meu pai, da fome, do frio, mas agora estou arrasado... Eu sinto tanto... – chorava fragilmente.

Estava perdido. Sozinho em um frio que definitivamente não havia sido feito para os humanos suportarem, sem comida e sem bebida, com febre e exausto, e tendo terríveis contrações e hemorragias.

-Arhhh!!! – seu grito foi mais alto que o revoar do vento frio. Ele não gritava e não chorava. 'Homem não chora!'- seu pai lhe dizia em toda a oportunidade que tinha e assim ele cresceu... Sem chorar. Repleto de um orgulho real que lhe fazia exibir um queixo alto, mas agora... Chorava como uma criança assustada.

O sangue ensopava suas vestes num quente e vermelho desesperador, sua vista se achou turva e ele sentiu aos poucos os sentidos lhe abandonando o corpo. Por hora achou bom. A dor assoladora se ia também, sua vida se esgotava, sua vida e de seu bebê.

-Eu sinto muito. Por tudo que você não pode ser... Por tudo que deixou de ver e viver... – gemeu se entregando definitivamente ao descanso tão almejado.

-----

A pouco dali um homem seguia montando uma égua branca. O clima era um dos piores possíveis e aquele homem odiava viajar naquelas condições, contudo a pressa era maior que seus temores. Ia se encontrar com alguém especial aquela noite próxima.

-Eia, Ventam! – ele segurou firme a rédea do animal que montava quando a égua branca como a neve refugou. Ventam nunca refugava, mas daquele ponto ela não passou. Apontava seu focinho para o ermo e tateava sua pesada pata cascuda contra a lama. –Muito bem, menina. Vou ver o que há... – ele respirou cansado sabendo que o animal era inteligente e sensível a ponto identificar um odor diferente na floresta na qual tinha sido treinada para a cavalgada.

Treize Khushrenada apeou a égua e caminhou cauteloso para as folhagens. Era um homem alto e elegante, havia músculos espalhados por seu corpo numa delicada perfeição. Ele se aproximou. Os olhos cor de âmbar largos buscando o que poderia ter feito o animal parar. E foi ai que viu o motivo. Havia uma jovem largada ao chão, e pelo jeito a vida lhe havia deixado.

-Eiii! – ele correu ao encontro do corpo. –Por favor, não esteja morta! – gemeu quando trouxe para si aquele corpo mole, mas ainda quente... Quente demais. –Jesus! – Treize era um nobre que quando jovem abdicara da administração dos bens da família para se dedicar à medicina. Salvar pessoas era seu maior ideal de vida.

Treize correu seus olhos pelo estômago enorme, a seguir viu o sangue e deduziu o quadro drástico a sua frente. Uma menina grávida perdendo a criança e a si mesma.

Movido por sua ânsia de salvar vidas fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Embrulhou como pode o corpo em seus braços e correu para sua montaria.

Ventam tateou na lama até sair veloz com suas patas castigando o solo. A chuva ainda caia furioso enquanto cavaleiro e animal atravessavam a tempestade. Treize olhava a moça em seu colo... Temia por sua vida e da criança que ela carregava. Sua casa estava próxima e assim poderia cuidar de salvar as vidas tão preciosas.

-----

Wufei olhou pela janela. A noite havia estendido sobre o vilarejo seu manto negro e pesado de chuva. E aquele rapaz esteve esperando seu amado Treize pela tarde, mas ao anoitecer o homem ainda não havia chegado e isso lhe dava um frio na espinha, sempre seria assim.

-Lorde Chang, Treize deve ter parado para socorrer alguém. O senhor saber o marido que tem. – uma das criadas sorriu vendo seu lorde tão angustiado a olhar a noite fria. –Venha se aconchegar junto à fogueira. – ela pediu docemente.

-E será sempre assim, Santry? – o jovem chamado Chang Wufei a olhou. Olhos negros como a noite, a pele branca claríssima num contraste com os cabelos lisos. Jovem e belo, era aquele rapaz, mas seus olhos negros eram tingidos de dor. –Minha vida a espera desse homem que tanto amo. Falou tristemente. –A cama sempre vazia e a casa silenciosa... – Wufei se achegou para perto do fogo. –E minha alma gelada que nem mesmo esse fogo pode aquecer. – ele completou.

-Mestre Chang. Um dia o senhor vai acordar e descobrir que essa dor se foi... Para sempre, mas somente o tempo pode fazer tal façanha. – ternosamente a bondosa serviçal sorriu, mas Wufei não respondeu. Há anos ouvia aquelas palavras, mas suponha seu coração ferido que nem mesmo o tempo poderia levar da mente a saudade da vez que fora feliz.

A porta se abriu com um golpe deixando o frio passar para a sala confortável quando Treize veio pelo corredor de forma tempestuosa.

-Mestre Khushrenada! – a serviçal se antecipou.

-Santry, arrume toalhas limpas e água quente! – falou urgente o homem.

-Amor!? – Wufei correu assustado a seu encontro. –Estive lhe esperando...

-Eu sei, querido. Mas é urgente!

-Que!? Que houve!? – os olhos do rapaz viajaram para a caga no colo do marido e ele sentiu um baque no peito. Treize nunca ia lhe preterir a sua profissão.

-Ela está perdendo a criança! Vá ao terreiro e traga as ervas contra hemorragia! – o médico comandou, mas Wufei ficou parado como se aquela sentença lhe ferisse.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_-Ele está perdendo a criança! _

_-Não! Meu filho! – Wufei chorou alto... A dor física menor que a perda. _

_-Treize! Terá que escolher. Qual dos dois pode se salvar! _

_-Não! Não pense em mim, amor... Salve nosso bebê... - Wufei chorava. –Meu filho! Faça o que for preciso... Mas tragam-no para a vida!_

* * *

-Wufei!? Rápido! – Treize gritou o tirando do transe. –Vou está no quarto com ela... 

-Treize... – o jovem gemeu ferido na alma... Um filme triste passou pela sua cabeça como se estivesse revivendo toda aquela perda novamente.

Quando acordou dolorido no dia seguinte e sentiu o dia vazio e silencioso a sua volta, como se a vida tivesse perdido a cor, a graça, os sons... Como se a própria vida tivesse se perdido.

-----

No quarto Treize tratou de remover as roupas sujas da suposta moça. O rosto inanimado ainda assim era belo, com aquele cabelo liso e marrom-dourado a cair pela testa numa imagem de desamparado. –Seria um anjo... – comentou para si removendo as roupas e para sua surpresa era na verdade um homem, um garoto para ser mais exato.

-Um nativo de Mallariam! – ele exclamou. Somente os homens de lá poderiam carregar uma criança. –Impressionante... – fascinado, Treize tocou os mamilos rosados-avermelhados e pontiagudos, se preparando para alimentar a criança quando essa desse nascimento. Logo ele reparou que se os mamilos não estavam prontos ainda não era o tempo do bebê nascer. –O tato deles é algo perfeito. – resmungou enquanto deixava seus dedos se perderem naqueles mamilos macios como veludo.

-Mestre! – a serviçal lhe ofereceu as toalhas úmidas na água morna. –Ahh! Um jovem! – ela gemeu angustiada. –São belos e raros... Como nosso mestre Chang. – sorriu a mulher. –E sobre a criança!? Ele vai perdê-la?

-Não é hora de vir ainda... Mas ele está em risco. – Treize falou concentrado enquanto limpava o sangue entre as cochas roliças da bela criatura, revelando abaixo do médio e delicado falo, bem escondida, uma leve fenda, por onde se daria o nascimento. –A fenda de nascimento ainda não está pronta – comentou e pondo os dedos examinou a abertura. –Ainda está fechada... Isso é um bom sinal, ao menos sabemos que o bebê está aqui dentro. – falou por fim.

-Amor!? Trouxe a infusão. – Chang informou se aproximando.

-Certo, deixe sobre a mesa e venha me ajudar. – pediu delicadamente. –Veja os mamilos e a fenda. O Que acha?

Wufei se aproximou apalpando os mamilos do rapaz. –Estão ficando rijos. – falou concentrado. –A barriga está muito grande e... A fenda... – falou pondo os dedos pelo local. –Úmida, mas bem fechada, eu suponho que esteja com uns cinco meses apenas... Ou seis. Ainda tem metade da gravidez pela frente. – ele considerou.

Os trabalhos de limpeza e tratamento seguiram pela noite...

-----

A chuva caía lá fora quando Wufei respirou cansado. O quarto já havia sido limpo e agora tudo trafegava na calma e silêncio. Ele olhava Treize tomar os últimos cuidados com o jovem grávido.

Um mês distantes e era dessa forma que se reencontravam, Treize cuidando de um paciente.

-Agora que está tudo sob controle, ele só precisa descansar... – o médico falou se levantando. Seu marido estava parado a porta do quarto. –Meu doce marido... Sinto muito pela algazarra. – ele sorriu calorosamente. –Agora que tudo está calmo podemos nos dá a devida atenção.

-Claro... Agora que você já salvou as vidas. Que já exercitou sua boa ação. – Wufei falou rudemente dando-lhe as costas.

-Amor!? – Treize o olhou ferido, estava olhando para o corredor vazio. –Santo Deus. Ele nunca vai entender? – suspirou cansado. Wufei tinha toda a razão para agir assim. Eram casados há cinco anos e pouco se tinham dado tempo um para o outro. Como médico ele estava sempre ocupado e Wufei estava sempre sendo deixado em segundo plano.

O jovem se jogou na cama macia, seus olhos úmidos de lágrimas e dor. –Amanhã ele vai acordar e a primeira coisa que fará será amparar a barriga, e vai sorrir como nunca em toda sua vida quando sentir seu filho pulsando ainda dentro de si. Vai saber que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim... – falou baixinho.

-E essa felicidade ele nunca vai esquecer. – Treize havia chegado no quarto. –E fomos nós quem lhe proporcionamos isso... Veja que poder maravilhoso nós temos nas mãos, meu amor. Ajudar pessoas a sorrir. – ele falou.

-É. Ajudamos esse menino, o salvamos, mas quando fosse nosso filho... Não nos ajudamos. – Wufei gemeu magoado. As lágrimas percorrendo seu belo rosto pálido.

-Oh, meu amor, não... – Treize o tomou em seu abraço quente.

Era bom está em casa novamente depois de um mês ajudando vítimas de uma batalha sangrenta. O calor do corpo de seu doce marido junto ao seu corpo, a respiração dele próxima sua e o carinho que sempre sentia quando estavam assim unidos.

Treize sorriu se sentindo um homem de muita sorte, por amar e ser amado.

-----

O Sol nascia entrando pelas cortinas, quando ele abriu os olhos. –Estou em casa... – sorriu fazendo carinho nas costas de seu marido adormecido. –Nos seus braços macios.

-Deus sabe quanto rezei para acordar novamente em teu abraço, meu amor. – Wufei gemeu baixinho. –Sinto tanta saudade.

-Eu sei, eu sei... mas...

-Eu sei que é seu trabalho e te faz bem e não critico. Não vamos brigar. – o rapaz falou de forma carinhosa. –Eu... Sonhei com ele... – falou tímido ficando sério. –Estava lindo... Ele estava brincando em um jardim florido, estava tão feliz...

-Amor... – Treize sentiu o coração quase parar, fechou seus olhos com força sentindo que ficavam úmidos. Era sempre doloroso aquele assunto.

-Acho que é como eu quero que ele esteja. – falou Wufei. –Treize, eu precisava saber que ele está bem para poder seguir em frente... – as lágrimas pesadas rolaram por aquele bonito rosto.

-Ele está. Nosso amor por ele foi incondicional. Ele está bem. Está feliz. – o médico beijou aqueles lábios mornos sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas. –Nosso filho está bem. Eu tenho certeza disso. – falou por fim.

-Eu amo você. Por está aqui comigo. Por me amar tanto. – Wufei sorriu o beijando ternamente. –Amo o calor do seu corpo, amo a segurança de seus olhos... Amo tudo em você.

-Mesmo!? – Treize o puxou para junto de seu corpo. –E eu amo esse fogo matinal que você tem. – brincou beijando aquela boca ávida por carinho. Sempre que estavam juntos as manhãs eram repletas de amor e prazer.

Wufei sorriu abrindo o pijama e mostrando aquele corpo de pele branca e delicada, os mamilos mínimos e salientes num pedido mudo para serem beijados. E assim Treize o fez, sabia exatamente como tocar aquele corpo, onde tocar para ter de seu marido gemidos de prazer.

-Ai, amor. Assim... – Wufei gemeu largado à cama sentindo aquela boca quente sugar seu peito, aquele ponto tão sensível. A língua do médico corria de um a outro mamilo os deixando perturbados e vermelhos, quentes e inchados. –Suga... arhhh.. Que bom! – gemia o jovem tomado de prazer e Treize sorria por dentro sentindo que seu marido se entregava cada vez mais...

-Você é perfeito. – o homem falou com certa lasciva no olhar. Como um caçador de olho na presa. –Gostoso... Demais! – gemeu beijando e sugando como podia aquela pele.

O calor dos toques ia aumentando gradativamente, os beijos doces... Os afagos. Chang sorriu olhando Treize com gula quando esse se livrou se sua roupa de dormir deixando a mostra o peito perfeito, os músculos deliciosamente dispostos. –Adoro esse seu cheiro... – sorriu o mais jovem abrindo os braços para receber seu homem junto a seu corpo. Aos beijos carinhosos.

-É assim que você gosta? – o médico provocava o outro com leves mordidas na deliciosa pele do pescoço, era ali tão macio e morno que ele deixava sua língua passear até Wufei gemer excitado.

-Adoro... Faz daquele jeito com a língua. Mas bem devagarzinho... – manhosamente Chang pediu se abrindo, deixando a mostra o delicado ânus e um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Assim? – o médico sorriu abaixando o rosto para lamber exatamente aquele local mais escondido de seu amado, o fazendo tremer e gemer.

-Ahhhh! – Wufei se viu perdido em prazer quando sentiu a língua úmida e morna lhe tocando em local tão intimo... Treize sabia como lhe fazer sonhar acordado. E assim ficaram perdidos naquele carinho tão devotado, tão íntimo, até ambos estarem tensos e rijos prontos para explodir.

-Amor... Deixe-me gozar... – Treize gemeu parando as lambidas. Se tocando com certa urgência. Uma imagem bonita, aquele homem se tocando ansiosamente.

-Já? – Wufei se ergueu sorrindo. –Gosto assim... Ao menos sei que esse mês você passou trabalhando mesmo... – sorriu.

-Eu jamais teria coragem de olhar para outra pessoa... Eu amo você. – mais sério Treize se apressou.

-Eu sei... Eu sei. – Wufei se curvou para o marido lhe beijando a boca e em seguida o deitou delicadamente. Se Treize queria gozar o faria dentro dele, como sempre era, mas antes teria um doce carinho naquele apetitoso falo.

-Orrrrr... ahhhrr... Não sei como fico tanto... arr... Tempo sem isso. – Treize gemeu loucamente quando a boca de seu marido engolfou em calor seu falo. O jovem chupava lentamente enquanto massageava as delicadas e macias bolas. Wufei sorriu para si, adorava ver o médico sério com tamanha expressão de prazer nos olhos cor de mel. Ele lambeu com cuidado toda a extensão daquele membro, passava a língua pelas veias salientes até terminar a cabeçorra afundada na boca sugando e sugando, alternando entre sugadas fortes e lentas.

Em pouco tempo daquele carinho o médico anunciou que não suportava mais... E prontamente Wufei se deixou tomar por aquele membro sentindo-se o mais feliz dos homens naquela união de prazer e amor, sentindo como seu marido era só seu quando estava dentro de si... Como o amava quando lançava dentro de si sua semente.

-Wufei! – ele gemeu quase num grito quando o corpo quente de Chang lhe apertou. Quente e macio... Perfeito era está dentro de Wufei. Treize deixou seu sêmen jorrar contra aquele canal apertado enquanto chamava pelo nome de seu amor. Juntamente o mais jovem veio com ele liberando entre seus corpos seu líquido.

Aos gemidos e gritos eles gozaram. Treize dentro de Wufei lhe enchendo com sua semente cremosa e morna e Wufei o fazendo contra o estômago e coxas do marido. E assim ávidos de um prazer sem limites eles se deixaram perdidos nos braços um do outro.

-----

O novo dia nascia naquele vilarejo... O tempo nublado estava indo embora, ao menos por enquanto.

No outro quarto olhos lutaram contra o cansaço e quando se abriram revelaram uma cor única, violeta. Um choque lhe correu os músculos e ele se ergueu tenso segurando estomago num medo inigualável. Suas mãos ávidas tocaram a forma redonda até ele suspirar em alivio, milagre, mas seu bebê ainda estava dentro de si, protegido.

-Ôh... Graças a Deus! – ele chorou. –Ainda temos um ao outro... – gemeu emocionado.

* * *

Olhos de Linceeee...!  
Beijos a todos.. Fiquem na paz da semana.  
Cometário? 

Lincy


End file.
